I'll always be here for you
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Set after "Oppisites Attract" It's a kekari (Ken/Hikari)... (not a very good summary, I know 0.o;)


Author's Notes: This story is set after "Opposites Attract" And it's a kekari. Oh and italics are thoughts.

The new group of digidestined were staying overnight in the digital world, in an attempt to be there to protect the rest of the destiny stones. Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro had volunteered to go camping again to cover for them.

"Everybody Ready?" Miyako asked, standing in front of the computer.

"Ready!" Hikari, Takeru and Iori replied.

"Not ready." Daisuke sighed. "Ken isn't here."

"Oh just forget about Ken!" Iori exclaimed angrily. "We don't need him."

"Yes we do!" Daisuke argued.

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"That's enough! Do we have to separate you two?" Miyako question, standing in-between the two.

"Let's not fight." Hikari said sensibly. "I'm sure Ken will be here soon."

As if on cue, Ken arrived with wormmon.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late."

Miyako gave Ken a huge smile.

"Perfecto!"

"Digi-Port open!"

They all arrived in the Digital World safely…except for one little thing…They all landed on top of each other in a heap.

"Ow! Can you guys get off of me?" Miyako exclaimed, who had been at the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry!" They rest said and laughed.

Once they were all standing up again, they began to look for a good place to set up their camp.

"How about there?" Takeru asked, as a clearing came into view.

"Looks okay to me. Good job, TA." Daisuke congratulated.

The clearing was a large stretch of grass, with trees surrounding it, making the clearing a pretty secure place. 

"I get to sleep next to Hikari!" Daisuke called out, but Hikari was already putting down her sleeping bag between Miyako and Takeru.

In the end, they were al in a line as follows: Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Daisuke.

Hikari went off for a little walk in the woods to clear her mind. She was afraid of having the darkness approach her again. That day they had gone to look for Tailmon's tailring was horrible. Hikari couldn't believe that she had almost given herself up to the world of darkness.

Hikari sat down on a flat rock, and just stared out into the rest of the forest.

To her horror, the trees all started to look like the dark ocean.

"No." She whispered. "Not again."

Hikari held her head and let out a scream. "No! Not again! It can't be!"

Ken looked up. 

"Did you hear that?" He turned to Daisuke, who was sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Hear what?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"That scream.." Ken ran off through the woods, as he heard it again.

Up ahead, he caught sight of Hikari.

"Hikari-chan!" He yelled.

Hikari couldn't hear him. She was lost to the world.   


__

This ocean is just going to drown me. And there is nothing I can do about it.

Ken reached Hikari and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Hikari! You can fight it!"

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." Hikari's voice sounded far away and hollow.

"Yes you are, Hikari! You've proved it once before." Ken said to her reassuringly. 

"It's going to take me and there is nothing I can do about it!" Hikari's voice was still very faraway.

"Hikari, look at me." 

She lifted her head and Ken looked into her eyes. They were as blank and hollow as her voice.

__

If I don't get here out of this, We may lose her forever.

"Everyone needs you Hikari! Without your light, how will we survive?" 

"You can do it without me." Hikari's voice seemed to be coming closer.

"No, we can't. Without the light, the darkness will remain inside us all forever. They need you_. I _need you."

"You do?" Hikari's voice had returned to normal, as did her eyes.

She looked up into Ken's eyes. They were full of relief and concern.

Ken blushed a little. "Yes, I do Hikari. And so does everyone else around here." He smiled. 

Hikari gave Ken a little smile. "Thank you." She reached forward and to Ken's surprise, she gave him a big hug.

Ken helped Hikari up from the stone and they walked back to the others. Ken kept a close eye on her the whole way, fearing she would feel the darkness again.

"We were just coming to look for you!" Miyako said.

Miyako noticed how Ken was looking at Hikari. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Earth to Ken! Are you in there?" Miyako almost shouted.

"Huh?" Ken looked up. "Oh, Sorry Miyako."

"Did something happen to you, Hikari?" Takeru asked her.

Hikari just nodded as Ken led her over to her sleeping bag. Hikari sat down and drew up her knees to her chest.

Ken walked back over to the group, who were all giving Ken a look.

"Hikari…uh…brokedown again." Ken explained quickly.

"Is she okay?" Takeru asked, glancing over at Hikari.

Ken nodded. "I think so."

Takeru looked over at Hikari once more before going over and siting down beside her.

"Hikari-chan?" 

"Ken?" She asked, looking up. Then she noticed it was Takeru sitting with her, not Ken. Hikari blushed. "Oh, Takeru. Hi."

Takeru smiled, almost a bit sadly. "Am I too late, 'Kari?" 

Hikari blinked. "Too late? For what?"

Takeru blushed faintly and shook his head. "Nevermind, How are you?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

Hikari gave him a look that simply said 'No'

Takeru took Hikari's hand in his. Her hand was ice cold.

__

Why won't she confide in me? .

Ken looked over at the Duo of hope and light, and was surprised to feel a hint of jealously. Takeru was holding Hikari's hand, and she was looking away. 

As soon as Takeru took Hikari's hand in his, she had an impulse to take it out, but she didn't. Hikari didn't want to hurt Takeru's feeling, but it was becoming uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do. A while ago, she would've been jumping for joy, but now, she just didn't know anymore.

__

Everyone expects me and Takeru and go together. I used to think that too. But not anymore. Not since this has been happening to me. I find myself wishing that Ken were here beside me instead. 

"Hikari-chan." Takeru said softly, brining her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." Hikari instantly said.

Takeru looked at her, a forlorn expression donning his face. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Hikari stared at him. "You never bother me, Takeru." She said.

Takeru looked away. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I just can't."

"You can tell Ken."

"It's different." She said, her voice cracking. Hikari was on the verge of tears. She didn't no what to do.

Takeru turned to face her again and saw her eyes brimming with tears.

__

Great. You made her cry. Good one, Takaishi.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She hastily wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek. "Its not you fault. Don't worry about me."

Takeru stood up and went over to Ken who was sitting nearby with Wormmon. 

"You should go to her." Takeru said, almost sadly.

Ken looked up. "Huh?"

"I know she'd feel more secure with you there. Go on."

"Takeru, I-," Ken stared, but was cut off.

"Look at her, Ken. She's almost shaking with fear, and I can't do anything to comfort her."

Ken nodded slightly and went back over to Hikari.

"Hey."

Hikari immediately flung herself into Ken's arms. 

"Takeru hates me." She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Ken was a bit taken aback. "Hates you? Takeru doesn't hate you! Quite the opposite. He's so worried about you."

"That's not true."

Ken sighed. "Hikari-chan, listen to me. Takeru loves you very much."

Hikari looked up into Ken's eyes. 

"Oh." She whispered. "I love him too."

Hikari noticed a hurt look on Ken's face and quickly added. "Just as a friend or a brother of course."

Ken looked relieved, then blushed, realizing that she knew how he felt about her.

"Hikari, I-," Ken started, but she put a finger on his lips, silencing him. Hikari shook her head.

"I know." She smiled. "Me too."

Hikari leaned up and placed a light kiss on Ken's lips.

She noticed a familiar blonde standing near them out of the corner of her eye.

Hikari stood up and went over to the blonde-haired boy.

He looked sad for a moment, then smiled. "Congradulations, Hikari-chan."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean it?" 

"Yeah."

Hikari gave her best friend a little hug. "Thank you." She smiled.

Ken joined them and slipped his arm around Hikari's shoulders. "Take a walk with me?" He whispered into her ear. Hikari nodded. She gave Takeru a little wave and went off with Ken.

They walked a little in silence before Ken said. "I'll always be here for you, Hikari. No matter what. I promise."

Hikari smiled. "And I'll always be here for you too."

~End~

A/N: Gack….That wasn't a very good ending….Anywhoo…Please Read/Review. Sequel? Yay or nay?


End file.
